1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vehicular anti-theft structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular anti-theft lift apparatus wherein the same is arranged for lifting of a vehicle during non-use of said vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle anti-theft structure and apparatus related thereto is exemplified in the prior art by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,928,506; 4,037,684; 4,934,479; 4,360,074; and 5,040,826.
The instant invention attempts to address a manner of preventing vehicular theft and unauthorized use associated therewith, wherein an elevator structure is arranged in a mounted relationship relative to the drive housing of the vehicle such that upon discontinuance of operation of the vehicle, the elevator structure is actuated to lift the drive housing relative to an underlying support surface and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.